Many devices are known in the prior art which can rebound or return thrown, kicked or hit balls. The typical purpose of these devices is to provide a means for a person to individually practice a particular ball sport that usually requires more than one participant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,092 issued to Hogue on Jan. 16, 1973 illustrates a ball-rebound apparatus which has been widely used for providing baseball pitching practice. The would-be baseball pitcher first throws a baseball against the flat but tensioned nylon net disclosed in this patent. The elasticity of the net then rebounds the ball back to the pitcher thereby eliminating any need of a catcher.
The present invention may be used for the same purpose as Hogue but provides certain advantages over Hogue and other devices of like kind. Such advantages will become apparent upon reading the remaining parts of this application.